Tangled
Tangled is a Disney animated movie premiered on November 14, 2010. It's loosely based on a German fairy tale from the collection of Borthers Grimm Rapunzel. The movie tells the story of a lost princess named Rapunzel, who has long, magical hair and wants to leave her tower. Her mother doesn't let her leave, so she escapes with an intruder, Flynn Rider. It has 2 sequels, Tangled Ever After, a short film and Tangled: The Series, a TV series. English Something That I Want singer: Grace Potter Additional voices * Michael Bell * Bob Bergen * Susanne Blakeslee * June Christopher * Roy Conli * David Cowgill * Terri Douglas * Chad Einbinder * Pat Fraley * Eddie Frierson * Jackie Gonneau * Nicholas Guest * Bridget Hoffman * Daniel Kaz * Anne Lockhart * Mona Marshall * Scott Menville * Laraine Newman * Paul Pape * Lynwood Robinson * Fred Tatasciore * Hynden Walch * Kari Wahlgren Auditions Rapunzel * Idina Menzel * Kristen Bell Abkhaz Release date: 2015 Albanian Title: Rapanzëll Release date: 2011 Other info * Only Healing Incantation and Mother Knows Best Reprise were dubbed, the other songs were left in English. Arabic Title: رابونزل Release dates: * Egypt - December 1, 2010 * United Arab Emirates / Lebanon / Kuwait - December 2, 2010 Dub director: جيهان الناصر / Gihan El-Naser Additional voices * أسامة علوش / Osama 'Allush * أسماء سمير / Asma' Sameer * إيناس صبري / Inas Sabri * حلا صبري / Hala Sabri * عزت غانم / Ezzat Ghanim * عزيز فرج / 'Aziz Faraj * محمد حسن / Mohammad Hasan * محمود إسماعيل / Mahmoud Ismail * مصطفى رمضان / Mustafa Ramadan Other info * Gihan El Naser, the dub director, didn't get to choose Rapunzel's voice wasn't satisfied with the choice of Jaqueline Rafiq, because Gihan didn't think that her voice would work well with Rapunzel's songs. Arabic TV Title: رابونزل Release date: 2013 Additional voices * أسماء سمير / Asma' Sameer * جيسيكا كالاش / Jessica Kalash * ديما حسام / Dima Husam * عزت غانم / Ezzat Ghanim * رضوان صوان / Rodwan Sawan * محمد حسن / Mohammad Hasan * محمود حمودة / Mahmoud Hammouda * وائل شاهين / Wael Shahin Other info * The TV version was made by JeemTV, in this version all marks of affection, love and magic are censored. Brazilian Portuguese Title: Enrolados Release date: January 7, 2011 Singers Choir: * Bia Barros * Fernanda Ribeiro * Linn Jardim * Perla Ficher * Anderson Coutinho * Leonardo Serrano * Rodrigo Lombardi Additional voices * Bia Barros * Fernanda Ribeiro * Linn Jardim * Perla Ficher * Anderson Coutinho * Leonardo Serrano * Rodrigo Lombardi Bulgarian Title: Рапунцел и разбойникът / Rapuntsel i razboynikat Release date: December 3, 2010 Singers Choir: * Атанас Сребрев / Atanas Srebrev * Георги Ханджиев / Georgi Khandzhiev * Николай Петров / Nikolay Petrov * Цанко Тасев / Tsanko Tasev Additional voices * Анна-Мария Върбани / Anna-Mariya Varbani * Малена Шишкова / Malena Shishkova * Ния Чолакова / Niya Cholakova * Симона Нанова / Simona Nanova * Атанас Сребрев / Atanas Srebrev * Георги Стоянов / Georgi Stoyanov * Георги Ханджиев / Georgi Khandzhiev * Николай Петров / Nikolay Petrov * Петър Върбанов / Petar Varbanov * Петър Калчев / Petar Kalchev * Стефан Стефанов / Stefan Stefanov * Тодор Георгиев / Todor Georgiev * Явор Караиванов / Yavor Karaivanov Auditions * Весела Бонева / Vesela Boneva for Rapunzel Cantonese Castilian Spanish Title: Enredados Release date: February 4, 2011 Additional voices * Francisco Javier Martínez * Antonio Cremades * Víctor Martínez * Carmen Podio * Javier Moreno * Ángela Arellano * Antonio Villar * Elena Palacios * Sara Polo * Nacho Aramburu * Pablo Adán * Fernando Hernández * Ana Isabel Hernando * Luis Miguel Cajal * Milagros Fernández * Sara Jiménez * Tony Menguiano * Nora Jiménez Candanedo * Helena Aroca García * Luis Miguel Balandrón * Deborah Oluwamayokun Ayo Ajao * Verónica Ferreiro Landino Other info * The movie was named Rapunzel in the trailers, but later the name was changed to Enredados. Polish Title: Zaplątani Release date: November 26, 2010 Dub studio: SDI MEDIA POLSKA Dub director: Wojciech Paszkowski Translator: Jan Wecsile Music director: Agnieszka Tomicka Lyricist: Michał Wojnarowski Sound director: Jarosław Wójcik Sound editors: * Jarosław Wójcik * Anna Żarnecka * Mateusz Orkan-Łęcki Production directors: * Beata Jankowska * Marcin Kopiec Artistic supervisor: Mariusz Arno Jaworowski Mixing: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc Singers Something That I Want - Julia Kamińska Choir * Piotr Bajtlik * Stefan Każuro * Adam Krylik * Jakub Szydłowski * Łukasz Talik * Piotr Gogol Additional voices * Bożena Furczyk * Katarzyna Kozak * Julia Kożuszek * Olga Omeljaniec * Joanna Pach * Andrzej Chudy * Piotr Gogol * Jacek Król * Paweł Szczesny Other info * Julia Kamińska , the speaking voice of Rapunzel, told in an interview that Rapunzel's songs were too hard to sing for her, but she still sang the end credits song Something That I Want.